


throb

by beeankah



Series: dream smp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Brutality, Depression, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Men Crying, big line spaces, tommy succubs to darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeankah/pseuds/beeankah
Summary: he feels the blood and the bruises. the past becomes the present and the future is now.
Series: dream smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	throb

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a brain throw-up from the recent events of tommyinnits stream. this includes huge spoilers if you haven't already watched his recent stream so this is your first and only warning!  
> []-[] this also may not make sense or anything, i just had a lot of thoughts about the scenes of tommy dying and i needed to get it out, and i was like, lets just share this cause someone might enjoy it ! (:
> 
> p.s its extremely short so its a quick read & starts off without proper capitalization (but will end with it)

it hurt. 

his head was pounding.

_throb._

pain oozed all over his body. bruises decorated his paling skin.

the cold surface of obsidian pressed against his cheek. he felt his head pulled up, only to be slammed back down.

_throb._

all he could see was darkness. the black was welcoming, almost. 

‘give up’

it says to him.

his body grew limp, a pool of warmth gathering on the ground he lay on. 

he felt the tears that swam down his face. the blood that was snatched from his skin. the way clenched hands, that werent his own, made contact with his eye. his cheek. his chin. his head. 

he couldnt stop feeling.

his blood filled eyes blinked. 

green.

he saw the green. saw the smirk. saw the crazed look.

‘are you happy?’ he wanted to ask.

laughter rang in his ears. 

tubbo? 

the image of his bee-loving friend flashed in his mind. but why would tubbo matter? 

tubbo.

the tubbo that began to care less. the tubbo that left him for exile. the tubbo that was chased away by the enderman. 

the chuckling only continued, as if mockingly.

it reminded him of phil. 

phil, who never stood with him.

the one who helped destroy his home. his friends.

‘pathetic’ a voice spat. 

he choked a cough, air suddenly leaving from his grasp.

_throb._

his stomach curled, blood spurting from his mouth.

‘sam…’ he gasped

sam? 

that’s all he had left. sam.

but not even now, can he see him. 

alone.

he was alone. just like how he really was the whole time.

alone. 

tentacles of darkness wrapped around him. squeezed until he couldn’t breathe. 

_throb._

he was quickly thrown into that darkness. the vines released him and he fell.

and he fell.

and he fell.

and he fell… until he didn’t.  
he felt the impact of hitting the floor, only he didn’t feel the pain. in fact, he didn’t feel anything. he couldn’t feel the cuts, or the bruises, or the way his finger and thumb rubbed together. 

with shaky legs, he stood.

and wobbled.

he stood on nothing, and yet, he stood on it all. 

the floor beneath him was solid but uneven. the air was clear, though he couldn’t breathe.

_throb._

_throb._

_throb._

‘no…’ a voice whispered, that was not his own. 

as if on instinct, he whirled around. this only resulted with his body hitting the ground. 

memories flashed in his mind, but before he could process it, he was pulled off the floor.

‘no, no, no,’ that same shaken voice whispered.

he was thrusted into a solid chest and arms were wrapped around him. his own body was still, arms slack at his sides.

‘i could have waited longer, please,’ 

‘you’re not ready,’ it cried.

‘it isn’t your time yet,’

tears soaked into his shirt. what?

‘tommy, you can’t be here!’ that eerily familiar voice shouted at him.

Tommy?

Everything rushed back to him. To Tommy. Air was forced into his lungs and before another second it vanished again. Tears streamed down his face. Continuously. 

“NO” A different voice yelled. His own. Tommy. Tommy yelled. 

Tommy shoved his brother back. The brother from a different mother and father. The brother that was always there for him, but at the same - was never there for him. 

Wilbur’s body shook. Tommy thinks his body was shaking too. 

“Why are you here?!” Wilbur shouted, digging his gloved fingers into Tommy’s shoulders. His eyes were darting all over the boy's body, scanning all of those bruises and cuts. The younger boys clothes were stained with dried blood and dirt. 

Tommy's mind scattered over his last few moments.

_throb._

“I still don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @beeankahhh


End file.
